1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a furniture unit using a dual slider mechanism and, more particularly, to a furniture unit having a slider mechanism which allows a door to open completely in two directions.
2. Background Description
Current furniture units include slider mechanisms that are cumbersome, difficult to manufacture and include many installation pieces. These slider mechanisms are expensive to manufacture and require additional setting pieces when installing on furniture and the like. For example, one known slider mechanism includes three carriages in order to allow movement or sliding of a door or the like in two opposing directions. More specifically, this known system includes a center carriage that is sandwiched between two outer carriages. A bearing system interconnects the three carriages. The use of the center carriage and bearing system required to assembly the three carriage system is both complicated and labor intensive to manufacture and install. This adds to the overall costs of the slider mechanism and, in addition to the overall cost of the furniture unit. Moreover, the installation of this type of slider assembly requires additional setting pieces that further adds to the cost of the overall system. Other problems are also known.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In an aspect of the present invention, a furniture unit includes a frame member having at least two notches and a door slidably mounted between a first open position, a second open position and a center closed position with respect to the frame member. A slider mechanism is mounted between the frame member and the door. The slider mechanism includes a first outer carriage and a first inner carriage, in embodiments, having opposing upstanding side rails and stoppers at opposing ends. The first outer carriage is mounted to one of the frame and the door and the first inner carriage is mounted to the other of the frame and the door. A bearing assembly or wheels is also provided. Stoppers are adapted to prevent the first inner and outer carriages from disengaging when in a first or second extended position.
In embodiments, the first outer carriage and the first inner carriage is mounted to an upper portion of the one of the frame and the door, and a second outer carriage and a second inner carriage is mounted to a bottom portion of the frame and the door. Notches are positioned at the top and the bottom portion of the frame in alignment with the first and second outer carriage and inner carriage.